


Wayne Boys and Their Clown

by AshToSilver



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshToSilver/pseuds/AshToSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Joker," Says his father in a low voice. "is a dangerous being. He can’t not be tamed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayne Boys and Their Clown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iship_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iship_lover/gifts).



> For iship on Tumblr who asked for Damian and Bruce talking about having separate relationships with Joker.
> 
>  **EDIT Aug/2016:** I have changed my username, I am now going by AshToSilver on AO3 and [my new Tumblr](http://ashtosilver.tumblr.com/)! You can still call me Alex, but I no longer have a day of the week in my name.

"Were you honestly not expecting this to happen?"

Bruce,  _his father,_  has been silent for over twenty minutes. Admittedly, neither of them had done much in the way of talking, but still, by this point there was normally a lot more yelling.

"Are you just going to ignore me from now on?" And Damian’s always been good at hitting those buttons, because his father almost immediately starts making that face perfectly divided between apologetic and  _I’ll kick your ass for bringing up whatever you just brought up_.

They’ve gotten increasingly good at arguing with each other over the years. Sink or swim in Wayne central.

"The clown-" And his father stops there, shifts uncomfortably. "The clown is off-limits."

"You’re partially retired. And whatever  _deal_  you two have-” This was cut off by his father either having a heart attack or choking on air, it was a bit difficult to tell. Damian sighs, rolls back on his heels a bit, as he waits for the older man to start breathing normally again.

His father gathers himself with calm ease - there’s a stiffness there from too many patrols and too many wars, but only if you know what you’re looking for - and looks Damian straight in the eye.

They have an agreement not to do this. That’s what makes it terrifying.

"Joker," Says his father in a low voice. "is a dangerous being. He can’t not be  _tamed_.”

"Exactly." Slips out before Damian can stop himself, and he can  _feel_  his father’s protectiveness - of his son and his clown equally - rolling about in the air like the well-fed anger of his younger years.

"And please tell me - on what planet is that a good thing?" 

Damian tries his best not to squirm under the glare being sent his way. He’s enough like his father to know every one of those glares - but he’s grown up different too, more leaning towards his Arabic and Chinese heritage. He’d never reached his father’s height, his build - but it had its advantages.

He was too different for the Wayne glare to work entirely. Grayson, Drake perhaps, would have fallen in seconds under it.

"I can’t let you run off to him."

"I’m hardly  _running_  anywhere.”

"There are still problems with this." Said his father in a tone Damian could probably describe ashalf-way between losing and guilt. "He’s decades older then you, for starters." _  
_

"I’ve slept with older." And  _boy_  did his father look uncomfortable at that - suddenly Grayson giving the sex talk was making a lot more sense. “And that’s hardly the biggest issue you could even bring up.”

"His terrible sense of humour instead?"

"He’s  _killed_ people, father. Or have you forgotten that, like you forget with me?”

His father looks heartbroken.

"He’ll pick me over you anyway." Damian hisses. "He’s always wanted a violent little bat - why would he pick  _you?_ ”

And the look on his father’s face says it all. Because Bruce Wayne thinks the clown  _loves_  him.

And Damian cannot  _stand it_.


End file.
